Cody Simpson Love story  One in a Million
by frostyflick
Summary: One ordinary girl  Shelby  and one extraordinary boy  Cody Simpson  come together and embark on one amazing adventure together. Will there be love, heartbreak or both? Find out!


I had just finished getting changed out of my pj's and into my Never Say Never ill fitting sweater, with my favourite singlet underneath and my favourite denim shorts. I walked out of my room singing as loudly as I could "This young girl, She's so cute! Every time I see her I wear a fresh pair of shoes!" with my iPod blaring in my ears. I skipped down the hallway of my beachfront home in the Goldcoast and turned the corner into the kitchen, only to see four pairs of eyes staring at me in horror. I stood speechless and embarrassed as I start to play with my light brown, long curly hair that flows well past my shoulders.  
>"Hahahahahah!" is all I hear from my 16 year old cousin Ryan with his three friends just sitting there chuckling to themselves.<br>"What are they doing here?" I asked, blushing.  
>"They're staying the night. I told you yesterday."<br>"But Paisley, Beth and Torrie are staying over tonight"

Paisley had been my best friend ever since I had moved to the GoldCoast whereas Beth and Torrie are only new friends to me. It's been a few months since we all started to hang out and get to know each other, but it seems like forever. We have so much in common it's crazy.

"So what Shelby, they still are. Anyways, where are you going?"  
>"I'm meeting the girls down at the beach to hang out. We might go shopping and stuff, buy some food for tonight and maybe rent out a movie" I said grinning like an idiot, I like to freak out Ryan's friends when he brings them over. He only brings them to our place because we have a better pool and a bigger tv than them.<br>"Cool, can we watch the movie too?" Said one of his friends, Jacob I think his name is. He winked at me then looked away circling the rim of his glass of water with his finger. I've always thought that Jacob thought something of me, but he is 2 years older than I am and I wouldn't like to date my cousin's best friend. Plus, I have had a crush on Cody Simpson for a few years now since I discovered him on YouTube. It was love at first sight, but knowing my luck I will never get to meet him personally.

I felt the vibration of my iPhone in my shallow pocket then the sound of my favourite song streaming from the speakers. Paisley is calling me.  
>"Hey!" I sang cheerfully walking into the lounge room and plonking myself onto the sofa.<br>"OH. MY. GOD! Guess what!" Paisley screamed into the phone.  
>"Gosh, keep your voice down. You'll burst my ear drums." I say hushing her. "What are you so excited about?"<br>"You won't believe who just made a last minute announcement about a free concert in the Gold Coast on Twitter!"  
>I sat up with the look of disbelief on my face, "Is it who I think it is?"<br>"Uh-huh!" I could hear by the way she spoke that she had the biggest smile on her face.  
>At the same time we both screamed "CODY SIMPSON!" I could hear Beth and Torrie screaming in the background as well. "When is it?" I asked freaking out, of course I want to get a good spot up close.<br>"It starts in 3 hours, we are already here and we got good places right up close. The closet you can get. Get your Pastry shoes on and get over here, you might get the VIP band like we did. Hurry! I'll text you the details" We both hung up and I ran screaming down to my bedroom half pulling of my sweater. I rummage through my draws and grab out my Cody shirt, throw it on and grab my purple Pastry's pulling them on as I run out the door of my room to the front door to grab my long board.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Ryan got up out of his chair walked over to me and stood about a metre away. His face as red as his hair. I don't know why he is so angry.  
>"I'm going down to meet the girls because Cody Simpson is performing. So tell my mum that I'll ring her when I'm coming home. The concert will only go for a few hours and it's nearly 10am right now"<br>"You can't just leave and go to a concert!"  
>"whoa, what's up with you? You don't need to get so angry at me." I start to back up away from him.<br>"I'm not angry. Just annoyed that you can get up and go any where when ever you want."  
>"Haha! Go have a sook. Weirdo." I run to the door turning the handle "BYE" I yell behind me.<p>

I chuck my long board onto the driveway watching it roll away down the slight hill, then starting to chase after it and jump on. "This is going to be one amazing day" I say to myself. "I LOVE CODY SIMPSON!" I yell riding down the street. Grinning, I turn on the music on my phone, with my messy, brushed hair flowing through the wind..


End file.
